One Truth Prevails
by Kreshandra Ester
Summary: Semua orang menginginkan kebenaran. Namun, bagaimana jika kebohongan lebih manis ketimbang kebenaran yang pahit? /"It all ends."/ Adakalanya kebenaran cukup berada di bawah bayangan kebohongan.
1. Chapter 00

_Kreshandra Ester_ proudly present :

 **One Truth Prevails**

.

 **Detective Conan/Case Closed** by _Aoyama Gosho_

Kami hanya meminjam karakter, latar, dll. One Truth Prevails orisinil karya kami. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfic ini.

 **Warning!** typo(s), OOC?, sedikit-banyak ada angst, mungkin dark-themed, serta serentet ketidaksempurnaan lainnya yang terlampir.

.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Prolog**

Chapter 00

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama Ai hidup untuk menanti hari ini tiba menghampirinya?

Ia memicingkan mata beberapa kali, memindai kembali konten-konten yang tertera di dalamnya secara saksama sekali lagi. Tangannya temenung di atas tikus hitam yang buntutnya telah disambungkan pada _CPU_. Sedang matanya masih tetap terpaku pada kalkulasi-kalkulasi beserta penjelasan-penjelasan singkat yang baru saja tertera dua menit lalu.

Ai bingung harus apa; berteriak gembira melalui euforia kebahagiaan atau berkubang dalam lumpur kesedihan.

Tangannya dibawa untuk mengelus pelipisnya pelan. Kedua matanya melirik pada jam digital di sudut kanan bawah layar komputernya: tengah malam; pagi buta. Mungkin ini momen yang tepat baginya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sembari ditemani secangkir kopi atau teh hangat di beranda lantai dua.

Tangannya kembali mengarahkan _cursor_ untuk menyimpan data tadi dan mematikan komputernya. Kemudian ia bangkit, jas lab putih yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuh mungilnya ia tanggalkan di senderan bangku putar yang biasa ia duduki.

 _Beritahu atau tidak?_

Meskipun tangannya tengah sibuk menakar bubuk kopi untuk dituang ke cangkirnya, pikirannya selalu sama. Bimbang. Dan Ai bertanya-tanya apakah memberitahunya adalah keputusan bijaksana untuk saat ini.

Lalu Ai lupa sudah berapa sendok gula yang ia masukkan dalam likuid hitamnya. Setelah mendengus pelan, dibawanya cangkir—yang isinya tidak tahu sudah cukup manis atau belum—itu ke balkon di lantai atas dekat kamarnya.

Punggungnya bersender di tembok pembatas dan tangan kanannya senantiasa menggoyangkan cangkir kopinya pelan. Terkadang dengan ujung hidung didekatkan ke mulut cangkir untuk menyesap aromanya. Pagi itu dingin, dan Ai menggumam kesal karena meninggalkan jas labnya tadi di bawah. Terlalu larut dalam kecemasannya membuat Ai lupa bahwa sekarang telah memasuki minggu-minggu akhir musim gugur.

Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa dirinya selalu seceroboh ini apabila memikirkan _orang itu_.

Pasti ada saja yang terlupa. Ada saja yang membuat batinnya gelisah. Dan Ai tidak mengerti mengapa hatinya selalu sulit untuk diajak berkompromi apabila telah berurusan dengan _nya_. Ya, pokoknya situasinya sama dengan yang tengah dialaminya sekarang; seperti dulu pula.

Ai tertawa dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya langit cerah begini dan tengah digantung oleh bulan serta bintang yang orang-orang bilang indahnya bukan main. Mau mengejek, mungkin?

Dahi Ai mengernyit. _Pahit_.

Ia menatap permukaan gelap likuid itu sebentar. Getir masih terasa jelas di lidahnya. Jelas sudah bahwa ia bahkan tidak memberikan gula sesendok sekalipun saat di dapur tadi.

Ditaruhnya cangkir itu di atas balkon, sedang dirinya memilih untuk bersedekap di dada sembari melongokkan kepala ke belakang melalui atas tembok. Tubuh bocah benar-benar menyulitkan dirinya terkadang; seperti sekarang. Rasanya ingin melihat Beika dari sini saja susahnya bukan main.

Dan Ai hampir saja terbentur tembok saat merasakan sesuatu bergetar di pahanya, diikuti nada dering yang lumayan keras mengingat sekarang sudah pagi buta di mana manusia seharusnya terlelap seluruhnya.

Siapa orang sinting yang tega mengganggunya pada jam segini?

Ai merogoh saku celananya; berniat mengambil ponsel pintarnya yang harus cepat ia bungkam sebelum Profesor terbangun karenanya.

Ya. Ternyata yang meneleponnya memang orang sinting yang sejak tadi bergelayut di otak dan hatinya. Ia menghela napas pendek. Sejujurnya ia enggan untuk mengangkatnya sekarang.

"Jadi," katanya memulai percakapan, "untuk apa kau mengangguku, Kudo-kun?"

Yang di seberang sana menggerutu, _"Hoi, hoi, begitu ya caramu menjawab telepon?"_

"Salahmu sendiri kau mengangguku, Kudo-kun."

" _Aku tahu kau belum tidur."_ balasnya, masih dengan nada sebalnya seperti biasa. _"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama untuk mengangkatnya?"_

Ai terdiam. Entah bagaimana ia menyesal karena telah menjawab dan Si Detektif Menyebalkan malah main menganalisis dirinya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia benar.

"Tidak penting." kata Ai akhirnya. "Aku sibuk. Langsung saja."

Ia menebak bahwa di seberang sana Conan sedang memutar matanya malas—entah benar atau tidak, _"Jadi? Mana yang kau janjikan padaku? Kau tak kunjung menelepon, aku malah semakin penasaran."_

"Janji apa?"

 _Ya, pura-pura lupa saja dulu._

" _Jangan berlagak. Aku tahu kau sudah menyelesaikannya."_

Sepertinya Conan memang berbakat untuk membuatnya bungkam; kehilangan kata-kata. Dan sialnya, nampaknya ia sendiri memang tidak pandai berbohong. Terutama pada cowok menyebalkan yang kini berhasil memojokkannya entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Ya. Memang sudah."

" _Bagaimana? Kau berhasil?"_ nada sebal diganti dengan nada riang, kentara.

Dadanya perih. Haruskah ia beritahu sekarang?

" _Haibara?"_

"Ah, iya. Berhasil."

Bibir bawahnya digigit, jemarinya tanpa sadar pun menggenggam ponselnya erat. Sudah terlanjur ia katakan, ia sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi. _Sial._

" _Wah! Kapan kau akan memberikannya kepadaku?"_

"Jangan bodoh. Memangnya kalau sudah kuberikan kau akan apa?"

Untuk sementara ini, semoga saja suara ketus dan dingin miliknya dapat menutupi hatinya.

" _Tenang saja. Aku akan melaksanakan rencanaku yang itu."_

"Tidak mau. Rencana bodohmu itu terlalu riskan."

" _Ayolah, Haibara! Kujamin pasti berhasil."_

"Penawar itu masih belum sempurna. Kau masih dapat kembali menjadi Conan Edogawa tiba-tiba. Dan sebaliknya, mungkin saja penawar itu akan membuatmu menjadi Shinichi Kudo selamanya." sahut Ai dingin. "Gunakan kepalamu baik-baik, Tuan Detektif."

Perasaan tak enak semakin menyelusup pada dirinya seiring dengan urungnya Conan merespon dalam beberapa waktu.

" _Baiklah."_ putusnya. _"Kutelepon lagi nanti."_

Ai mengangguk lambat—walau dirinya tahu anggukan itu takkan terlihat oleh lawan bicaranya. Sambungan telepon itu telah diputus sebelum ia sempat berkata apa-apa. Ia masukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia berbalik, kemudian menumpu kepalanya pada lengan yang dilipat di atas balkon.

Matanya memilih untuk memindai kota dalam diam sebelum jemarinya gatal untuk menyentuh kembali cangkir kopi yang terabaikan tadi.

Dingin dan pahit bercampur dalam lidahnya. Persis seperti kalimat terakhir Conan sebelum memutus telepon.

Bahkan Ai merasa bahwa kopinya jauh lebih pahit dari sesapan pertamanya.

* * *

 **to be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N :** Halo semua~! *lambaikan tangan* Kenalkan, kami Kreshandra Ester! Kreshandra Ester adalah akun collab antara itsabsurdmind dan Tsukkika Fleur. Silakan cek di bio kami untuk lebih lengkapnya. Oh iya, ini adalah fanfic collab pertama kami dan kami memilih fandom Detektif Conan :3 Kami akan publish bergantian per chapter dan Tsukki kebagian bikin prolog ini, hehehe. Chap depan akan menjadi giliran itsabsurdmind~

Terima kasih sudah membaca!^^

How about kritik dan saran?:3

.

 _(07/11/2015)_


	2. Back

_Kreshandra Ester_ proudly present :

 **One Truth Prevails**

.

 **Detective Conan/Case Closed** by _Aoyama Gosho_

Kami hanya meminjam karakter, latar, dll. One Truth Prevails orisinil karya kami. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfic ini.

 **Warning!** typo(s), OOC?, sedikit-banyak ada angst, mungkin dark-themed, serta serentet ketidaksempurnaan lainnya yang terlampir. Maaf keterlambatan publish! /sujud/

.

Anyway, Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Back

* * *

.

.

.

 _The selecting glint in your eye that holds sadness is nearly a sense of urge, right?  
Blinded, I can't see the end_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Korban bernama Momo Yamada, dua puluh lima tahun. Diduga dibunuh dengan dijerat oleh benda semacam tali hingga tewas," ucap seorang pemuda dengan setelan jas yang rapi. Buku catatan kecil bersampul kulit berada di tangan kanannya. "Yang pertama kali menemukan adalah anda, Ran-san?"

Gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang dipanggil Ran langsung mengangguk. Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas. Walaupun melihat mayat merupakan makanan sehari-harinya, hati Ran masih terlalu lembut untuk tidak hancur ketika melihat mayat yang terbujur kaku. "Benar, Deketif Takagi. Bersama Ayumi-chan, tepatnya," lirih Ran seraya merangkul gadis berbaju orange dengan bando yang senada.

Takagi berkedip dua kali, lalu menggaruk kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalian bisa berada di TKP..." Takagi memberi jeda pada ucapannya, lalu ekor matanya menangkap mayat Momo Yamada yang dibawa oleh tim forensik. "...lagi?"

"Kami sedang merayakan kemenangan Ran-neechan di tingkat provinsi. Maka dari itu, Ran-neechan mentraktir kami disini," jawab Ayumi sambil memandang Ran dan Detektif Takagi bergantian.

Seorang pria bertubuh gempal berdeham, lalu maju mendekati Ran dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku jasnya. "Kemana bocah berkacamata itu, Ran-san? Biasanya dia selalu menempel seperti tahi ikan."

"Conan sedang menemani Ai-chan. Ai-chan sedang tidak enak badan," sela Ayumi ketika Ran hendak menjawab pertanyaan pria bertubuh gempal itu. "Profesor Agasa tidak ada di rumah, sih," lanjut Ayumi dengan kekecewaan yang tersirat.

"Jangan bilang.. Kau berharap dia berada disini, Inspektur?" bisik Takagi pada pria gempal itu. Sementara yang diberi pertanyaan hanya bisa memasang _poker face_. Seolah memberikan jawaban lewat ekspresinya. Sulit, tapi entah bagaimana Takagi tersenyum canggung. Pertanda bahwa pertanyaannya telah terjawab.

"Inspektur Megure!"

Kedua iris kembar pria bertubuh gempal itu spontan langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Bukan pria yang dipanggil Megure saja, sih. Tapi, Ran dan yang lainnya juga ikut menoleh. Memberikan perhatian pada dua anak, tengah menyeret dua orang dengan protes yang meluncur dari mulut mereka.

Melihat dua anak itu, Ayumi langsung tersenyum sumringah dan menghampiri mereka. "Mitsuhiko! Genta!"

"Mereka yang keluar masuk toilet selama sejam terakhir ini!" seru Mitsuhiko dengan semangat. Nada puas karena merasa bangga terdengar sebagai intonasinya. Mengundang pandangan tidak suka dari kedua orang itu.

"Loh? _Oniisan_ yang tadi mana?" Genta celingak-celinguk, mencari sesosok pria yang membuatnya menangkap orang-orang ini. Padahal, hanya orang asing. Tapi salahkan naluri detective boys, yang ingin ikut campur dalam kasus-kasus. Tanpa pandang bulu, padahal bisa saja membawa petaka bagi mereka.

Seorang pria jangkung berkacamata dengan bingkai hitam tebal tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kerumunan kepolisian. Pria itu menarik pergelangan tangan orang yang tak kalah jangkung, bersurai hitam kelam sebahu. Terlihat jelas raut wajahnya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan.

"Oi Oi, kenapa aku diseret kesini?" suara berat nan serak keluar dari mulut pucat orang itu. Tangan kirinya terlihat mencoba melepaskan cengkraman pria berkacamata misterius itu.

"Kalian melupakan orang ini, anak-anak." Pemuda itu mengangkat sudut bibir kanannya. Membentuk senyuman asimetris tipis yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk siapapun yang melihatnya berdiri. "Orang ini juga masuk ke toilet. Apa kalian tidak melihatnya?"

Genta dan Mitsuhiko menggeleng nyaris bersamaan, seolah sudah terprogram. "Tidak, _oniisan_. Padahal aku jelas melihat tiga orang itu tadi," jawab Genta dengan berapi-api.

Seolah terasah dalam waktu singkat, senyuman asimetris pria itu semakin ke satu sisi, lebih signifikan daripada sebelumnya. Ran Mouri, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan lelaki itu semakin terdiam. Senyuman seperti itu. . Rasanya familiar?

"Hei-Hei, tapi kau tidak punya bukti apapun untuk menjadikanku sebagai tersangka atau apalah itu! Memangnya kau siapa? Kau teman para pak polisi itu?" cecar sang lelaki yang kini sudah terlepas dari renggutan tangan pria berkacamata yang misterius itu. Tangan kiri lelaki itu menunjuk ke arah Detektif Takagi dan Inspektur Megure. Kedua polisi itu melempar pandangan yang serupa dengan lelaki malang itu pada sang pria.

Megure berdeham satu kali tepat setelah cecaran pria tadi berakhir. "Benar tujuanmu baik, tapi kau tidak punya hak untuk menyeret masyarakat sipil tanpa bukti ke dalam suatu kasus."

 _Timid_ , Takagi menyikut Inspektur Megure, lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya bisa terdengar oleh siapapun dalam radius dua meter. "Iya.. Mirip sekali dengan dia ya, Inspektur!"

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Genta yang mendengar bisikan Takagi langsung melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang seolah menjadi bom atom dalam situasi ini.

"Dia? Siapa itu _dia_?"

Kedua iris mata Takagi tak sengaja bertemu dengan sepasang manik mata hitam kecoklatan milik Ran. Sedari tadi, gadis itu hanya terdiam. Seolah menjadi penonton dalam film aksi pembunuhan ini. Penonton yang seolah terbius oleh film, dan semakin terbius ketika pikirannya beresonansi dengan ucapan Takagi tadi.

 _'Ya.. Benar.. Pria itu.. Mirip sekali dengan..-'_

"Detektif SMA, Shinichi Kudo."

.

.

.

 _Everyone actually wants to believe,_ _  
_ _But betrayal may leave a deep wound_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Detektif SMA, Shinichi Kudo," sela pria itu, masih mempertahankan senyuman asimetrisnya. Kini, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Ralat, tangan kanannya kini membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, lalu kedua manik mata hitam setajam elang itu pun menatap lurus ke arah Inspektur Megure dan Takagi.

"Namaku Kabuto Ryuuzuki, tetapi aku bukan seorang detektif seperti bocah itu," pria bernama Ryuuzuki itu melepas posenya tadi, lalu tiba-tiba membungkuk hormat, sikapnya seolah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dalam hitungan detik. "Aku seorang karyawan swasta."

Inspektur Megure berdeham, memecah suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba tercipta diantara mereka. "Sebelum aku bertanya lebih lanjut, apa alibimu ketika Yamada-san terbunuh?"

"Saat itu aku sedang mengobrol dengan anak-anak ini," Ryuuzuki berjongkok, lalu merangkul Mitsuhiko dan Genta yang sepertinya kaget untuk sepersekian detik pertama. "Benar, kan?"

Mitsuhiko mengangguk antusias, diikuti dengan Genta. "Benar, Inspektur! Kami dan Ryuuzuki-niisan membicarakan soal Big Osaka yang kalah kemarin, habis Ryuuzuki-niisan pakai jersey Big Osaka, sih!"

Genta mengangguk-angguk, lalu cengengesan dengan enteng. "Padahal Ryuuzuki-niisan kayak kutu buku, tapi ternyata suka sepak bola juga."

Mimik Ryuuzuki langsung berubah, bukan karena tersinggung. Tapi, karena mendapat ilham. Sebaris ucapan Genta tadi seolah memberikan titik terang padanya. Ryuuzuki pun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya pada para tersangka yang kini sedang menggerutu ditanya-tanya oleh seorang polisi.

"Namaku Kushida Yamamoto. Dua puluh enam tahun. Aku seorang penulis _freelance_ ," jelas Yamamoto sambil membenarkan kacamata dengan _frame_ tipis berwarna hitamnya. "Aku ke toilet setelah pria itu," lanjut Yamamoto sambil menunjuk ke arah pria pendek dengan komposisi tubuh berisi.

"Loh-loh, kau kan yang ribut dengan Momo-chan waktu itu?" ujar pria pendek itu, kilat matanya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan. "Kau ribut dengan Momo-chan di depan kantornya, kan! Mengakulah! Pasti kau pelakunya!"

Yamamoto langsung menatap tajam kedua iris mata pria pendek itu. "Bukannya kau juga punya motif untuk membunuh Momo? Kau sudah ditolak ribuan kali olehnya, kan!?" balas Yamamoto dengan tajam, membuat pria pendek itu terkesiap kaget.

"Hei-hei, tenang! Kushida-san, bisakah kau jelaskan dulu apa hubunganmu dengan Yamada-san?" sela Inspektur Megure sambil memisahkan Yamamoto dan pria pendek itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Yamamoto menghela napasnya pendek, lalu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Aku hanya teman kuliahnya. Saat itu, kami baru saja kumpul dengan teman-teman yang lain. Tapi, Momo malah mabuk, dan mengungkit proyek lama yang menyebabkan kerugian besar dulu."

"Proyek? Proyek apa?"

"Kami berencana untuk berduet dalam novel yang dijadwalkan terbit tahun lalu, tapi naskah novel itu bocor ke publik duluan dan menyebabkan kerugian jutaan yen," jelas Yamamoto dengan nada ketidaksukaan yang jelas tersirat. "Apa itu cukup, pak polisi?"

Megure mengangguk, terlihat raut wajah lelaki itu sedikit kaget ketika menerima tatapan tajam Yamamoto dari balik kacamatanya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan anda—ermm.. Tsanada Reiko-san?" tanya Megure setelah membaca data dari agenda Takagi yang ditulis tangan acak-acakan.

"Aku teman kecil Momo sampai sekarang," jawab Reiko. Kedua manik matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang terselubung. "Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kushida-san tadi memang benar. Aku dalam sesi cinta sepihak dengan Momo."

"Oh, jadi kau adalah orang yang Yamada-san bilang suka mengejar-ngejar itu?" sela seseorang yang tadi ditarik Mitsuhiko. Lelaki itu mengenakan coat yang cukup panjang, namun tidak terlihat nyentrik karena memang sesuai dengan postur jangkungnya.

Reiko terperanjat, raut wajahnya langsung berubah panik—yang tak dapat terdefinisikan. Begitupula dengan berpasang-pasang manik kembar lain yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki itu. Masih dalam _shocked state_ -nya, Reiko memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama dua detik itu. "Kau..siapa..?"

"Namaku Ryouta Akaze," pria itu tersenyum tipis. Aura mengerikan langsung terpancar. "Aku tunangannya Yamada-san."

"Tunangan? Kok tidak duduk satu meja?" tanya Ayumi dengan polos.

Senyuman tipis Akaze tetaplah senyuman _yang_ tipis. Namun, kini senyuman itu terasa pahit. Bahkan anak kecil pun dapat mengatakan bahwa senyuman Akaze merupakan senyuman kesedihan yang tersirat kepedihan di dalamnya. Senyuman yang tidak merupakan _senyuman_ secara kamus.

"Karena hubungan kami hanyalah sebatas _kontrak_ ," jawab Akaze dengan parau. "Aku dan Yamada-san terpaksa bertunangan minggu lalu, lalu menikah bulan depan. Dan direncenakan akan bercerai enam bulan setelah resepsi pernikahan."

"Kejam.." komentar Ran tanpa diminta.

Akaze menyunggingkan senyum pada Ran, menerima simpati yang baru saja ia dapat. Seolah terprogram, Akaze kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Orang tuaku dan orang tua Yamada-san memiliki bisnis swasta bersama. Dan demi bisnis itu, kami harus menikah. Karena ini adalah bisnis berbasis keluarga. Yamada-san benar-benar tidak setuju dengan ide ini, bahkan mengancam akan kabur keluar negeri. Tapi.." Akaze menghela napasnya sejenak. Seolah mengenang kembali memori lamanya yang kini berputar-putar di dalam benaknya. "Tapi, dua hari yang lalu.. Yamada-san tiba-tiba menyetujui pernikahan kontrak ini. Dengan syarat, cerai enam bulan setelahnya," jelas Akaze panjang lebar, diakhiri dengan desahan panjang penuh rasa frustasi.

Megure mengangguk-angguk, mencerna cerita Akaze dan mencoba merangkainya dengan potongan _puzzle_ lain yang berserakan di dalam benaknya. Semuanya berantakan, belum ada potongan pinggir yang dapat pelan-pelan mempersatukan puzzle itu.

"Ekhem."

Dehaman Megure membuat Takagi yang sedari tadi terbawa perasaan akan tuturan cerita Akaze langsung kembali fokus. Begitupula dengan yang lain. Semua mata kini kembali tertuju pada Megure yang terlihat tengah berpikir..atau sekedar menimang? Entahlah, hanya dirinya yang tau.

"Kalian akan dimintai keterangan dan diperiksa secara terpisah. Yamamoto-san, silakan ikuti Takagi." Megure menunjuk Takagi, membuat lelaki itu langsung mengkode Yamamoto untuk mengikutnya. "Reiko-san, silakan dengan Chiba," lanjut Megure sambil mengerling ke arah Chiba. "Sementara anda, Akaze-san. Bisa menunggu disini terlebih dahulu."

Akaze mengangguk, lalu berjalan gontai ke arah kursi terdekat. Lelaki itu pun langsung terduduk di atas bangku yang untungnya empuk. Karena kalau tidak, pasti akan terasa sakit terutama pada bagian bokongnya.

"Akaze-san?"

Akaze langsung menoleh, mendapati Ryuuzuki tengah nyengir lebar di hadapannya. Akaze melemparkan tatapan 'ada-apa', membuat Ryuuzuki langsung duduk di hadapannya. Tentu, tidak seperti Akaze yang main duduk saja. Ryuuzuki terlihat dan pastinya, lebih tenang darinya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Ryuuzuki lagi, kini dengan lirih.

Akaze terlihat menimang untuk sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengutarakan persetujuannya. "Silakan."

"Apa kau tau _atau_ melihat kejanggalan pada Yamada-san dua hari lalu?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

 _To the you who doesn't want to see me forever,_ _  
_ _I could have said it, but why don't I feel it?_

 _Why?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tik.. Tik.. Tik.._

Ai Haibara terus memandangi jam dinding yang jarum detiknya terus bergerak. Padahal, jam tangan jelas-jelas melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Terlihat sedikit kekhawatiran terpancar dalam tatapannya. Seandainya jam dinding itu dapat merasakan, pasti hatinya juga akan ikut teriris melihat seorang gadis es seperti Ai Haibara, kini tengah menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran.

Kini, Ai menoleh ke arah pintu abu-abu yang belum juga terbuka. Memang, pintu itu sempat macet beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi Ai yakin, pintu itu sudah berfungsi dengan normal sekarang. Ai menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana Profesor Agasa memperbaiki pintu itu dengan mudahnya.

Tapi nyatanya, pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka.

Ai menghela napasnya, lalu membuangnya dengan berat. Seolah mencoba turut membuang kegundahan yang menyesakkan dadanya. Jika memang penawar APTX-4869 ini berhasil, maka ia hanya perlu meneliti satu bahan lagi untuk menyempurnakannya. Dan, bam! Conan Edogawa dan Ai Haibara akan perlahan menghilang.

Ai tersenyum, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya dan _dia_ kembali ke wujud semulanya. Selamat tinggal pada pelajaran SD yang memuakkan dan membosankan. Tak ada lagi kumpul dengan bocah-bocah berisik sok tahu yang nyatanya memang bukan tandingan untuk orang dengan otak secerdas Ai. Dan ketika kembali ke wujud semula, akan memudahkan Ai untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Kembali melacak _siapa_ dirinya sebenarnya. Dan apakah.. ia benar-benar sendiri, saat ini?

Oh ya, bocah detektif itu juga pasti akan sangat senang jika sudah kembali menjadi anak SMA. Bisa kembali sekolah, bercanda dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Bukan dengan teman-teman sebayanya saat ini, garis bawahi kata sebaya. Dan juga, dapat menjalankan rencananya.

Menjalankan.. rencana.

 _Tik.. Tik.. Tik.._

Pandangan manik mata kembar Ai kini beralih ke jendela yang mengkilap. Tadi pagi, baru bersih-bersih. Makanya, Ai dapat melihat refleksi dirinya pada kaca itu. Dan tebak apa? Dirinya terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Seorang Ai Haibara paling tidak mau menjadi karakter utama dalam sebuah kisah sedih, apalagi romansa. Tetapi, apa Tuhan memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk mendapat peran itu?

Ah, memangnya tokoh utamanya adalah dirinya?

Bukan, tentu saja bukan. Ia rasa, ia hanyalah tokoh wanita sampingan yang dibenci oleh semua penonton karena berusaha merebut sang tokoh utama pria dari dekapan tokoh utama wanitanya.

Menyedihkan.

 _Bruk!_

"Kudo-kun?"

Ai langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu abu-abu tadi. Namun, ternyata pintu itu belum terbuka. Dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan terbuka. Padahal, jelas sekali suara tadi berasal dari ruangan itu. Panik, Ai beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari kecil ke arah pintu abu-abu itu. Ia berusaha membukanya, namun tidak bisa. Sial, dikunci dari dalam. Padahal, siapa yang mau ngintip?

"Kudo-kun."

Tak patah harapan, Ai Haibara memilih untuk mengetuk—atau tepatnya, menggedor—pintu abu-abu itu. Berharap manusia di dalamnya dapat merespon, walaupun hanya sekedar kata. Setidaknya, memastikan kelinci percobaannya itu masih hidup. Ralat, _harus_ tetap hidup.

 _Cklek_.

"Tidak perlu khawatir begitu," ucap sesosok pria jangkung yang baru saja membuka pintu abu-abu itu. Matanya tertuju pada Ai yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, saat ini. Lelaki itu pun berjongkok, menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Ai. "Sudah berapa kali kau memanggilku? Kau pikir aku tuli?"

Seketika, Ai dongkol. Ia pun menatap kesal lelaki itu. Lalu memutuskan untuk melenggang meninggalkannya. Tujuannya adalah sofa tempatnya tadi duduk. Menunggu tiga jam untuk moment ini.

"Apa kau akan benar-benar kesana untuk memberi kejutan pada pacarmu?" tanya Ai sambil mengenakan sweater putih polosnya.

Shinichi Kudo mengangguk, lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan menghampiri Ai. "Tapi bukan kejutan, aku hanya ingin berjumpa dengannya.

"Bukannya kau melihatnya setiap hari? Bahkan, kalian tinggal satu atap," balas Ai dengan sinis, tidak mengindahkan tatapan sebal Shinichi untuk sesaat.

"Beda dong. _Feel_ nya saja beda, tau."

Ai terkekeh sarkastik, melihat Shinichi yang masih merajuk seperti ini. Padahal, kini fisiknya sudah kembali menjadi remaja SMA. Tetapi, sifatnya sebagai Conan Edogawa seperti sudah mendarah daging. Apa efek karena terlalu lama terperangkap dalam fisik bocah SD?

"Ayo, nanti susah mencari bus, lho." Shinichi bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan mendahului Ai yang masih membeku dalam pose sebelumnya.

Dari duduknya, Ai tersenyum.

 _Pahit_.

.

.

.

 _Just one way but wrong way,_

 _It's already ruined_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Atmosfer menegangkan menyelimuti Poirot. Terlihat sekerubun orang tengah membentuk formasi nyaris melingkar—entah disadari atau tidak—dengan seorang pria berkacamata di tengahnya, Ryuuzuki.

Ryuuzuki membetulkan kacamatanya, lalu mendongak dan tangannya yang sedari tadi terlipat di dadanya mulai bergerak. "Pelakunya adalah.."

Semua orang menahan napasnya, menunggu moment krusial ini. Setelah sejam melalui pemeriksaan dan sebagainya, seharusnya ketiga tersangka dipulangkan karena pihak kepolisian mengalami kebuntuan. Tetapi, Ryuuzuki berkata bahwa ia sudah tau trik dan dayang dibalik drama pembunuhan ini. Maka dari itu, disinilah mereka. Masih berkumpul di tengah Poirot.

"Yamamoto-san. Andalah pelakunya!"

Kini, semua mata tertuju pada Yamamoto yang melotot kaget.

"Apa kau bercanda? Kau gila?" protes Yamamoto dengan sarkastis.

Ryuuzuki tersenyum tipis. Lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Kaki jenjang Ryuuzuki mulai melangkah mendekati Yamamoto. Lalu, ia pun meraih tangan kirinya, lalu menggulung kemeja putih panjangnya yang menutupi lengannya.

"Kau memakai jam tangan dengan jamnya sendiri ada di bawah."

Megure mengernyit. Tidak mengerti akan kejanggalan dengan memakai jam tangan terbalik. Dan mungkin, bukan Megure saja yang kebingungan, melainkan hampir semua orang yang menyimak analisis Ryuuzuki.

"Masih tidak mengerti juga?" Ryuuzuki mengedarkan pandangannya. Melihat semua orang dengan eksperi kebingungan yang terpancar jelas dalam raut wajah mereka. Ryuuzuki terkekeh pelan, lalu melepaskan tangan Yamamoto yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Yamamoto—Ah, bukan. Kau," Ryuuzuki menunjuk Yamamoto tepat di depan wajahnya. "Adalah seorang wanita. Benar kan, Kushida-san?"

Kushida Yamamoto langsung membengku dan bungkam. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, dan terlihat keringat menetes satu demi satu pada lantai biru langit Poirot Cafe. Sementara itu, Ryuuzuki kembali melipat tangannya. Sekilas, terlihat angkuh.

"Tunggu.. Kau punya bukti apa dia adalah seorang wanita!?" protes Reiko yang sepertinya benar-benar belum bisa menerima analisis Ryuuzuki.

"Pertama, Karena dia memanggil Yamada-san dengan 'Momo'. Mungkin, kelepasan. Padahal, dia bukan orang yang sudah kenal baik dengan Yamada-san dengan baik seperti anda sebagai teman masa kecilnya, Tsanada-san," jelas Ryuuzuki dengan lugas. "Yang kedua, karena memang trik ini adalah _keuntungan_ bagi seorang wanita."

Kini, giliran Akaze yang tidak terima. "Keuntungan? Keuntungan apa? Toilet disini kan tidak dipisah per-gender. Lagipula, hanya ada tiga bilik toilet dan ketiganya ada di dalam satu ruangan!"

Ryuuzuki tersenyum tipis. Kali ini, kembali asimetris. "Karena senjata pembunuhannya hanya dimiliki oleh wanita. Yaitu, _strap bra_."

"APA!?" pekik Ran, refleks. "Mana mungkin _strap bra_ dapat membunuh orang.."

" _Strap_ nya sudah dimodifikasi olehnya. Bisa dengan kawat atau semacamnya. Yang membuat ada _spot-spot_ tajam pada _strap_ nya. Kawat itu pasti sudah dibuang ke dalam toilet. Tapi, jika _strap bra_ Yamamoto-san dicek. Pasti terdapat robekan bekas kawat," jelas Ryuuzuki, lalu melempar tatapan mengintimidasi pada Yamamoto yang masih menunduk. "Dan juga, kulit korban yang terkelupas dan menempel disana. Cek saja, pasti DNA-nya cocok."

 _Bruk!_

Yamamoto ambruk. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Tubuhnya kini bergetar, tak kuasa menahan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Seandainya.. seandainya.. gadis bodoh itu tidak membocorkan proyek.. pastinya ibuku masih ada sekarang.."

Ryuuzuki dan yang lainnya terdiam. Memberikan waktu untuk Yamamoto. Karena lelaki—gadis itu kini tengah menangis dan belum menunjukkan tanda berhenti. Beserta berentet kata-kata sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Semuanya terdengar sangat memilukan hati.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menangis. Ada hukum soal hak cipta. Belalah dirimu sebaik-baiknya di pengadilan, tanpa melebih-lebihkan atau mengurangi fakta," tegas Takagi sambil berjongkok, lalu memborgol kedua pergelangan tangan Yamamoto.

Dan Yamamoto pun dibawa keluar oleh pihak kepolisian. Mengundang tatapan dari berpasang-pasang manik mata kembar lain yang tertuju pada sosok Yamamoto yang tertunduk.

Kecuali dua orang di dekat pintu yang menatap tajam Ryuuzuki.

Setengah jam setelah kasus berakhir, Poirot Cafe mulai sepi. Para polisi yang tersisa kini mulai berpamitan. Hingga akhirnya benar-benar pergi ketika polisi yang paling belakang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Poirot.

"Kasus yang mencengangkan ya, Ran-neechan?" Ayumi mendongak ke arah Ran yang berdiri pada tempatnya. Terlihat Ran tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya, sampai-sampai tidak mendengar ucapan Ayumi tadi. "Ran-neechan?"

"Oh- _Gomen_ , Ayumi-chan." Ran tersenyum pada Ayumi seraya memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku, lalu berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Ayumi. "Menurutku, kasus ini memang mengejutkan."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ada wanita yang sebegitu miripnya dengan pria!" sambar Genta dengan berapi-api. "Bahkan dari postur tubuhnya saja mirip, bagian dadanya tidak menonjol."

"Seperti Sera-san," sambung Mitsuhiko, mengundang gelak tawa dari ketiga lawan bicaranya yang lain. Bisa saja, mengingat Sera disaat seperti ini.

 _Tap..Tap..Tap.._

"Wah wah.. Seru sekali. Boleh aku ikutan?"

Keempat pasang mata itu langsung menatap sang sumber suara yang empunya kini tengah nyengir lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya. Terlihat raut wajah tanpa beban—apalagi dosa menjadi topengnya kali ini.

"Shi..Shi.." Ran tergagap, tak mampu mempercayai apa yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Semua ini terasa seperti mimpi, namun disaat yang bersamaan, juga terasa sangat nyata.

"Shinichi-niisan!" pekik Ayumi senang. Bertemu detektif terkenal itu untuk kesekian kalinya tidak pernah membuat euphorianya reda.

"Lama tak jumpa," lirih Shinichi sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada ketiga anak kecil itu. "..Ran," lanjutnya, kini tidak lagi melambaikan tangannya, namun menatap intens Ran yang sepertinya masih kaget.

Mencoba kuat dan membendung air mata—dan rasa rindunya, Ran menyunggingkan senyum yang tulus. "Kemana saja kau, detektif sok tau?"

"Kasus yang kuhadapi benar-benar tidak memberikan toleransi," jelas Shinichi singkat, lalu teringat bahwa efek penawar ini hanyalah sementara. "Bahkan, dalam beberapa hari ini aku harus pergi lagi. Karena kasusnya masih berlan-"

"AI-CHAAANNN!" pekik Ayumi ketika melihat Ai yang tengah duduk dengan kalem di atas bangku yang kosong sambil menyesap kopinya. Ayumi pun langsung menghampiri Ai, diikuti oleh Mitsuhiko dan Genta di belakangnya.

"Ai-chan! Kemana Conan-kun?" tanya Ayumi antusias ketika sudah duduk di hadapan Ai.

Ai tampak tak peduli, masih kalem menyesap kopinya. Namun, pandangannya kini menatap Ayumi. Ia pun meletakkan mug kopinya. "Dia akan pulang dulu ke tempat keluarganya untuk sementara waktu."

"Ah.. Sayang sekali.. Padahal, besok katanya profesor mau memberikan game baru!" komentar Mitsuhiko sambil bertopang dagu.

"Wah iya! Pasti gamenya seru! Kata profesor, itu lanjutan dari seri satu yang kita tamatkan bulan kemarin, ya?"

"Iya iya! Katanya, bossnya akan lebih kuat lho.."

Ai hanya tersenyum simpul. Membayangkan reaksi anak-anak itu jika Conan Edogawa tidak akan pernah kembali. Untuk selamanya. Yang ada hanyalah Shinichi Kudo, seorang siswa dan detektif SMA terkenal. Shinichi Kudo, yang belum familiar dengan mereka dan jelas-jelas berbeda. Dan juga, tidak akan ada lagi Ai Haibara. Semua itu akan terjadi. Secepatnya.

Ai kembali menyesap kopinya, dengan iringan obrolan seputar game buatan profesor yang dibicarakan oleh ketiga anak itu. Sepertinya seru, tapi Ai tidak memiliki keinginan untuk ikut ngobrol. Ai Haibara pun meletakkan mugnya, lalu menarik napas pendek. Iseng, gadis itu mencari sosok Shinichi Kudo.

Dan ternyata, keisengannya tidak berbuah manis.. Mungkin?

Terlihat Ran dan Shinichi tengah bercengkrama dengan asyiknya. Sesekali mereka tertawa dengan mata yang berbinar. Sorot mata yang jarang sekali ia lihat dari seorang Shinichi Kudo, atau bahkan ketika terperangkap dalam raga Conan Edogawa. Obrolan mereka terlihat sangat seru, membuat Ai ingin duduk diantara mereka dan memisahkan keduanya.

Terbesit wajah lelaki itu ketika beringsek masuk ke dalam ruang tamu rumah Profesor Agasa. Wajahnya terlihat bersemangat, dengan keringat yang mengalir pada pelipisnya. Ai tersenyum ketika bayang-bayang Conan yang dengan penuh harap, meminta penawar APTX-4869 padanya, yang bahkan belum sempurna. Teringat jawaban dari Conan ketika dirinya mencibir bocah tengik itu yang terlalu bersemangat.

 _'Tentu saja aku bersemangat! Jika aku bisa kembali menjadi Shinichi Kudo, aku bisa memberantas kawanan berbaju hitam itu, dan juga..'_

Ai menyesap kopinya, lalu menatap permukaan kopi hitam itu yang pekat dan tenang.

 _Dan juga.._

 _Jika aku bisa memutar balik waktu, aku tidak mau mendengar apa kelanjutan kalimat kompleksmu itu, biarkan saja menjadi kalimat simpleks, Kudo._

Namun, Ai sadar.

Semakin jauh ia mencoba, semakin tidak mungkin. Dan memang, hati Shinichi Kudo sudah berstempel milik Ran Mouri. Maka dari itu, tidak ada alasan ia harus tetap maju. Kecuali mengikuti egonya sendiri, dan terus melukai hatinya. Dan juga.. bisa melukai hari seorang Shinichi Kudo, yang sejatinya ingin ia jaga.

Ai kembali menyesap kopinya. Yang terasa jauh lebih pahit daripada sebelumnya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari..

Ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya.

.

.

.

" _...dan juga, kembali padanya, menghapus tangisnya yang tak berujung jika aku tidak kembali."_

 _ **Conan Edogawa a.k.a Shinichi Kudo**_

 _ **One Truth Prevails**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Back**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Halo, minna!

Intro dulu, ya.

Saya itsabsurdmind. Aslinya, author dari web sebelah. Inisialnya A, belakangnya F, tengahnya F. Okesip. ( profile/view/664438 )

Disana, saya masih ada dua on-going fanfic. Mainnya cuma satu, sih. Tapi tetep aja, saya lagi hibernasi dulu dari dunia fanfiction. Karena emang lagi wb dan kesibukan real /apa. Oke. Intinya, saya collab dengan teman saya, TsukkikaFleur untuk fic 'One Truh Prevails' kali ini. Perlu saya akui, gaya tulisan saya sama dia emang berbeda, but we are doing our best. So please keep support #OTP! XD

Oh iya, mau minta maaf banget Chappie 1 aja bisa ngaret ( BANGET WOOOOOY ) ;-;. Keadaan mulai sulit(?) waktu nulis mulai tergilas oleh tugas D: YANG SEPENDERITAAN AYO NGACUUUNG! XD /dijahar

Ah.. jadi gaje XD Yang review yang follow yang sabar menanti(?) makasih semuanyaa! Kami cinta kalian!:'3 Ditunggu reviewnya ya, minna! Sangat berarti loh bagi kami XD

See you!

Xoxo,

Itsabsurdmind.

 _ **Kreshandra Ester**_


	3. Framed

Pintu itu ditutup.

Pria tanggung yang notabene pemilik kamar itu melucuti balutan sweaternya segera, menyisakan kaus oblong dan mengganti celananya dengan celana pendek santai. Dirasa cukup, ia kemudian menyamankan diri di atas kursi sender, lalu menyalakan laptop di atas pangkuan pahanya.

 _Kabuto Ryuuzuki._ Pria itu adalah Kabuto Ryuuzuki.

 _Pop-up_ kotak _password_ muncul dan ia mengisinya cepat. Wajahnya yang lumayan menarik itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kasihan sama sekali—tidak akan kentara bahwa ia baru saja berhasil memecahkan sebuah kasus pembunuhan di Kafe Poirot tadi walaupun itu cuma kasus simpel memang.

Kabuto sesekali mengetik sepatah atau dua patah kata di kolom pencarian, memindai hasil pencariannya sekilas dan jika tidak dirasa cocok, ia kembali mengetik kata kunci lain di sana—dan sejauh ini belum ada yang dapat memuaskan pikirnya. Mencari sebuah data bukanlah hal sulit sebenarnya, namun yang ia cari bukanlah suatu data yang mudah untuk diakses dibandingkan data lainnya.

Ia terpaksa memutar melalui jalan belakang sepertinya.

Kabuto tertawa dalam senyap. Seharusnya ia segera saja menerobos lewat belakang tadi.

Tangan kanannya meraba meja di sampingnya—mencari ponsel—dan tangan kiri sibuk mengutak-atik _cursor_ dan mengeklik sana sini.

Seorang Kabuto kembali menarik sudut bibirnya.

 _Lucky_. Tepat.

Ia beralih ke ponselnya. Mengetikkan serangkaian kombinasi yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Nada tunggu juga ternyata tak lama-lama ia dengar.

"Ah," gumamnya, "halo."

" _Hm?"_

"Sibukkah?" ponsel pintarnya diapit di daun telinganya mengenakan bahunya. Kedua tangannya ia kerahkan di atas _keyboard_ -nya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya."

" _Antara ya dan tidak,"_ jawabnya, _"tergantung apa yang ingin kau tanyakan."_

"Ahaha, kau selalu begitu," ia tertawa renyah. "Tentang seseorang yang mungkin kau kenal sebenarnya."

" _Oh ya?"_

"Sudah mulai tertarik, ya?" ejeknya. Kotak _password_ lainnya muncul kembali. "Yang kutanyakan sederhana saja mungkin."

Lawan bicaranya terdiam sesaat, _"Katakan."_

"Shinichi Kudo," ucapnya. Jari telunjuknya lalu menekan tombol _enter_ dengan keras. Layar menampilkan apa yang diinginkannya beberapa detik setelahnya—memicu seringainya kembali mengembang.

"Ia sudah mati. Ya, 'kan, Vermouth?"

Wanita itu malah terdiam.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Kreshandra Ester_ proudly present :

 **One Truth Prevails**

.

 **Detective Conan/Case Closed** by _Aoyama Gosho_

Kami hanya meminjam karakter, latar, dll. One Truth Prevails orisinil karya kami. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfic ini.

 **Warning!** typo(s), OOC?, sedikit-banyak ada angst, mungkin dark-themed, serta serentet ketidaksempurnaan lainnya yang terlampir. Maaf keterlambatan publish! /sujud/

.

Anyway, Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Framed

"Meski telah terbingkai sempurna, kau tidak akan bisa menyimpulkan apa makna dari segala rasa yang tertuang di sana."

* * *

.

.

.

" _Shinichi-kun!"_ remaja putri itu berseru pasrah. _"Apa yang harus keperbuat?!"_

Shinichi memutar bola matanya bosan. Baru sehari ia kembali ke dalam tubuh semulanya dan ia sudah direpotkan dengan keresahan seorang perempuan di pagi yang teramat cerah kali ini.

"Ugh, sudah kubilang dia tidak apa-apa."

" _Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?! Conan-kun tidak mengabariku semalaman!_ "

Ia tertawa hambar tanpa suara. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak keras-keras di telepon: "HOII KAU TAK PERLU MECEMASKANKU RAN, AKU DI SINI, SEBAGAI SHINICHI!"

 _Conan sedang berbicara padamu, Ran. Hahaha._

Pemuda itu menghempas napas, "Nanti kucoba kuhubungi dia untuk mengabarimu, Ran." putus Shinichi—benar-benar lelah untuk mendengar ocehan Ran barang semenit lagi.

" _Hmm... oke..."_ jawabnya ragu. _"Tapi dia benar-benar sedang berada di rumah orang tuanya, 'kan?"_

 _Ran, sifat cemas berlebihanmu itu mengapa tidak pernah menghilang dari dulu?_ Shinichi menggeleng pasrah.

"Ran."

" _Ya?"_

"Percaya padaku, oke?" Shinichi menggerutu. "Conan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku."

Dengusan kecil terdengar dari sana, _"Terserah kau saja, Pangeran Gila Analisis."_

Detik berikutnya Shinichi terpaksa menjauhkan gagang telepon dari daun telinganya—telepon di sana berakhir dibanting oleh Ran. Bisa rusak pendengarannya nanti.

Shinichi menatap gagang telepon heran, kedua alisnya mengerut dan ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum pasrah. "Dia marah?" gumamnya.

Telepon itu dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula. Mungkin ia harus ke tempat Ran, pikirnya.

Memutar badannya, didapatinya Subaru Okiya tengah berdiri menyender di tembok dekat pintu ruang tengah sembari menyilangkan tangannya.

Sepertinya ia harus menunda sebentar niatnya dan ah, Shinichi yakin bahwa Subaru ingin mengatakan sesuatu tak jauh-jauh dari Conan.

Dengan kata lain, ya _rencananya_.

"Tak perlu khawatir," tandasnya mantap. "Aku tidak akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak."

Shinichi langsung menembak intinya. Lagipula memang tidak perlu basa-basi, lebih cepat lebih baik.

Subaru—oh, atau Shuichi—hanya menatapnya. "Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus ingat lawanmu bukan organisasi sembarangan," katanya tajam. "Hanya itu."

Shinichi balas menatap Shuichi serius. "Aku tidak akan pernah lupa. Bagaimanapun merekalah yang telah membuat hidupku jungkir balik."

"Kau sudah tahu itu, tapi masih ingin bergerak?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum, "Ya. Jika aku tidak bertindak maka aku tidak akan bisa kembali."

Shuichi diam saja. Ia ingin berkomentar apapun juga percuma. Toh keputusan Shinichi sudah final. Ia tidak akan merubah rencana kecuali terdapat hal-hal tak terduga yang terjadi dan akan melintang menghalangi jalan yang telah ia susun rapi sebelumnya. Yang perlu ia lakukan mungkin hanyalah bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk, selebihnya biar pemuda berusia 17 tahunan itulah yang menyelesaikan segalanya.

"Kau benar," ucapnya. "Sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu sebelum pergi ke tempat Ran."

Shinichi terkejut lalu terkekeh. "Kau menguping rupanya."

.

.

.

"Selamat datang—eh, Ran-san. Tumben sekali ke sini."

Ran tersenyum. "Kemarin aku ke sini kok, Amuro-san."

"Oh, kemarin aku libur," tanggap Amuro. Ia kemudian mempersilakan Ran duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela sambil tersenyum. "Kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Ah, mungkin es teh saja dulu," katanya.

Dahi Amuro berkerut dan kedua alisnya bertaut. Namun tak lama kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sumringah seperti biasa. "Oh, aku tahu. Kau pasti sedang menunggu seseorang ya?"

Kedua tangan Amuro ditolak di pinggang. Alis yang tadi berkerut keduanya malah menjadi naik satu. Senyum itu meledek. "Ya, 'kan, Ran-san?"

"E-eeh…" dia gelagapan, "tidak k-kok…"

Pipi Ran merah. "S-sebenarnya iya, sih."

"Tuhkan, apa kubilang." Amuro tersenyum penuh kemenangan—mengundang wajah Ran jadi kesal karena kebohongannya dipatahkan mentah-mentah. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu akhirnya berbalik sembari melambaikan tangan. "Tunggulah sebentar, Nona. Akan kubuatkan pesananmu dulu."

Kafe itu tengah sepi pelanggan. Hanya seorang anak muda yang tengah membaca koran dengan direnggangkannya lebar-lebar di pojok dalam ruangan. Selain itu tidak ada. Azusa yang biasanya tak pernah absen kehadirannya kini tidak ada tanda-tanda akannya. Ran melihat jam dinding yang ada di dekat kasir. Pukul sepuluh. Biasanya memang jam-jam segini tidak ramai pengunjung.

Maka ia tak heran saat Amuro sudah membawakan pesanannya kurang dari dua menit.

"Silakan, Nona."

Amuro meletakkan segelas bening di hadapan Ran. Ran mengangguk lalu mengucap terima kasih. "Omong-omong Amuro-san, jangan panggil aku dengan 'Nona' begitu… aneh rasanya."

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Kau 'kan pelangganku. Pelanggan adalah raja—tapi dalam kasus ini, pelanggan adalah ratu," kemudian dikedipkan kedua matanya usil.

Ran mencibir, kemudian tertawa.

"Kalau Amuro-san senggang, mengobrol saja di sini bersamaku," mata Ran menuding bangku kosong yang di hadapannya. Ia berpikir bahwa pasti bosan bila berada di dapur terus tanpa ada teman mengobrol serta tidak ada order untuk dipenuhi. "Bagaimana?"

"Hee, benar nih tidak apa-apa?" Ran mengangguk. "Temanmu bagaimana?"

"Teman? Oh! Tidak apa-apa, dia lelet kok."

Amuro akhirnya duduk sembari memasang ekspresi curiga dan menyelidik pada Ran. "Teman apa teman?"

"Teman, kok, teman!"

"Yakin bukan pacar?"

"Siapa yang punya pacar!"

Lalu ia menyerah. Amuro tertawa puas lantaran wajah Ran benar-benar memerah.

"Amuro-san k-kenapa sih!"

"Memangnya siapa, sih? Putri keluarga Suzuki itu?"Amuro melipat tangannya di atas meja. Menantikan jawaban Ran yang sudah pasti tidak akan segera.

"Bukaan!" kilahnya cepat. "E-uh… Seharusnya Amuro-san kenal sih…"

Ia mengernyit lagi. "Siapa?"

"S-shinichi," jawabnya ragu. "Shinichi Kudo."

Kedua matanya sedikit melebar. Beberapa detik lewat tanpa ia mengucap sepatah kata apapun untuk membalas. Tak ayal lagi, dia terkejut.

"Shinichi Kudo yang _itu_?"

"Iya, yang _itu_."

"Hee… aku tak pernah tahu kau berteman dengan Detektif SMA dari Timur itu."

"Sebenarnya aku teman masa kecilnya," jelas Ran. Ia kemudian menyeruput es teh yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Hmmm," respon Amuro. "Tapi kudengar ia sudah menghilang dari sekitar bulan April—eh apa Mei—yang lalu, ya?"

Ran buru-buru menelan teh yang masih memenuhi rongga mulutnya. "B-bukan begitu!" kilahnya cepat; spontan. "Dia hanya sedang bepergian untuk menyelesaikan kasus-kasus rumit. Jadi dia jarang pulang dan tidak bersekolah…"

Dengan tangan kanan menopang dagunya, Amuro terdiam. Figur wajah Ran sudah ia perhatikan baik-baik sejak tadi. Jelas sekali ekspresinya agak berubah saat menjelaskan keadaan Shinichi tadi.

Amuro terkejut. Namun cepat-cepat ia tutupi dengan seulas senyum manisnya.

"Ran-san, maaf aku harus kembali ke dapur," pamitnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil nampan yang juga tadi diletakkan di atas meja. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku."

"E-eh, sama-sama, Amuro-san." Ran membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit, yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala dari Amuro.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Ran-san."

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Shinichi tidak jadi pergi setelah sarapan.

(Bukan, bukannya tidak jadi pergi. Sarapannya yang tak jadi.)

Setelah ia pikir-pikir, mungkin asyik juga bila sarapan berdua dengan Ran setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu—walau sebenarnya kemarin mereka juga sudah melaksanakan kegiatan makan bareng dan bercakap-cakap hingga tak kenal waktu, sih. Shinichi berpikir untuk mentraktirnya makan di Poirot; berdua; dan dengan waktu sarapan pagi sudah lewat jadi bisa dipastikan Poirot takkan terlalu penuh pelanggan.

Ia akhirnya pergi dari rumah setelah menolak halus bujukan Shuichi untuk sarapan dengan alasan: "Maaf, Ran tadi menawarkanku makan di tempatnya."—padahal ia tahu kalau tadi Shuichi menguping pembicaraannya. Dan jangankan itu, dirinya bahkan belum sama sekali memberitahu Ran bahwa ia akan ke rumahnya dan mengajaknya sarapan—atau mungkin _brunch_ bagi Ran—di Poirot.

Alasan mengapa Poirot karena uangnya terbatas—dompetnya Conan tertinggal di _futon_ -nya, sialan!—dan di situ relatif dekat, tak perlu lelah-lelah berjalan kaki hingga sepuluh kilo seperti untuk sampai ke Arsene.

Jadi di sepanjang jalan—sengaja ia lambat-lambatkan lantaran tak mau ia yang sampai duluan, walau sebenarnya juga takkan pernah sampai duluan—ia mengetik pesan untuk Ran. Menyuruhnya untuk turun ke Poirot dan menunggunya di sana. Shinichi juga tak lupa menyisipkan pesan bahwa Ran bebas untuk makan apa saja yang ia mau karena hari ini ia yang mengajak, jadi ia juga yang membayar keseluruhannya.

(Salah satu kelemahan wanita itu adalah gratisan. Dan Shinichi sengaja memancing Ran dengan tawaran menggiurkan yang mungkin tak akan pernah datang dua kali.)

Setelah ia baca ulang pesan tersebut, segera ia tekan kirim. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu balasan dari Ran yang isinya: "YAAAA, AKU TUNGGU!" Dengan huruf kapital keseluruhannya dan terlalu banyak tanda baca pentung di belakangnya.

Shinichi terkekeh. Benar 'kan katanya? Ran pasti akan mengiyakan tawarannya. Perempuan mana yang dapat menolaknya?

Lagi-lagi ia tertawa. Membayangkan bagaimana situasi beberapa jam ke depan yang akan ia habiskan bersama Ran—berdua pula. Mulutnya tak lelah mengulum senyum sejak ia membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. Bahkan ia sempat bersenandung riang walaupun ia tahu dirinya buta musik—dan hal yang sama berlaku untuk suaranya yang tak pernah sinkron dengan nada lagu yang tengah ia lagukan.

Tidak ada salahnya juga bukan bila ia bersenang-senang dahulu sekarang sebelum rencananya ia mulai? Sebelum banyak skenario buruk yang akan berseliweran di tiap waktunya. Sebelum semuanya jadi jungkir balik dari awalnya. Sebelum belasan atau mungkin seluruh nyawa warga Jepang menjadi taruhannya. Atau sebelum Desember ini dinodai dengan gelapnya merah darah.

Setidaknya bila rencananya gagal, Shinichi telah membuat kenangan indah bersama perempuan yang ia inginkan untuk menjadi pelengkap hidupnya. Jadi jika ia mati atau apapun itu, ia tak akan pernah punya penyesalan yang mungkin seperti di film-film akan membuat dirinya bangkit dari kubur dan bergentayangan untuk membalas dendam.

—dan Shinichi tiba-tiba ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke aspal yang ia injak karena telah berpikir mengerikan seperti itu.

Siapa yang mau mati? Ia tidak akan pernah sudi mati, apalagi bila di tangan _Black Organization_ —Organisasi Hitam keparat itu. Ia tidak akan mau mati di tangan komplotan yang telah merengut masa depan dari kehidupan sempurnanya.

Dan tahu-tahu Poirot sudah ada di depan mata. Gedung itu—Kantor Detektif Mouri di lantai atas dan Poirot di lantai bawah—menjadi terlihat seperti nostalgi di pikir Shinichi. Padahal—lagi-lagi—ia baru saja pergi dari situ kemarin. Mungkin pikirannya yang selalu mengatakan dia tak akan kembali menjadi Conan—atau dalam artian ia kembali ke tubuh normalnya—membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar tak akan menjalin kontak lagi dengan kediaman Ran.

(Oh ya, kecuali jika ia di masa depan akan melamar Ran dan akan menikahi perempuan itu.)

Lalu tiba-tiba perasaan gugup menelusup dirinya.

Shinichi menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangannya sudah ia ulurkan untuk bersiap-siap membuka pintu kafe Poirot.

Dan semuanya berubah ketika matanya dan mata orang itu kebetulan bersirobok. Seluruh tubuhnya seketika menegang, matanya melebar, jantungnya berdegub seliar-liarnya. Dan semua itu tambah diperparah ketika orang itu tersenyum padanya.

Bukan senyum manis. Karena yang melengkung hanyalah sisi bibir kanannya.

Tooru Amuro—salah seorang anggota komplotan sial itu—berhasil melihat dirinya.

Dirinya; Shinichi Kudo. Yang seharusnya sudah _mati_ sejak dulu.

.

.

.

Masih ingat bagaimana ia membayangkan beberapa jam yang penuh bunga-bunga bersama Ran hari ini?

Rusak. Semuanya rusak.

Betapa bodohnya mengapa ia harus lupa bila _orang itu_ bekerja di sana. Kenapa otaknya yang seringkali ia elu-elukan bisa melupakan hal yang harusnya menjadi prioritas utamanya dalam waspada.

Ia lengah. Shinichi lengah.

Ini pasti juga karena kemarin saat di Poirot ia sama sekali tidak melihat ada entitas seorang Tooru Amuro di sana. Ini juga pasti gara-gara pikiran pendeknya yang hanya mengedepankan egonya semata-mata untuk bersenang-senang. Dan yang jelas ini pasti gara-gara euforia karena mendapatkan wujud normalnya kembali setelah sekian lama terperangkap dalam tubuh bocah bernama Conan.

Dan parahnya sekarang ia lari. Setelah melakukan hal ceroboh yang menyeret akibat yang terlalu fatal, dan ia malah lari.

Persetan.

Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah cara untuk kabur. Cara agar Ran juga pergi dari situ. Cara bagaimana agar seluruh orang yang dikenalnya takkan tersentuh oleh mereka. Dan agar seluruh pelosok Kota Beika takkan terancam secepat ini.

Semuanya yang telah disusun olehnya segera runtuh, pecah, berantakan, berserakan. Rencana ini sudah tak bisa digunakan. Kepingan-kepingannya yang sudah luluh lantak takkan pernah bisa direkat ulang hingga kuat. Ia harus segera memikirkan rencana baru. Sebelum semuanya berakhir ngilu.

Bodohnya.

Bahkan ia masih berpikir seperti itu setelah semuanya yang terjadi adalah murni kesalahannya. Ini jelas bukan salah Ran yang ia ajak untuk makan berdua. Jelas bukan salah Ai yang membuat dirinya kembali menjadi Shinichi. Ini semua salah Gin dan Vodka. Ya, salah Gin dan Vodka yang meminumkan racun sialan itu ke tubuhnya.

—lucu.

Jika ia tidak terlalu penasaran waktu itu. Jika ia tidak bermain-main waktu itu. Jika ia bersikap was-was dan hati-hati hari itu. Entitas bernama Conan Edogawa takkan pernah ada.

Ini benar-benar murni kesalahannya.

Dan hebatnya ia masih menganggap dirinya paling pantas untuk menggenggam jalannya takdir.

Ia buru-buru mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Mengetikkan nomor Ran kelewat tergesa. Ia telepon Ran. Dengan harap-harap cemas agar segera diangkat. Harap-harap cemas agar Ran mau mendengarkan dirinya. Harap-harap cemas juga agar Ran tak akan pernah lebih membenci dirinya akibat hal ini.

" _Halo?"_

Seketika kaki Shinichi melambat, dan beberapa detik kemudian tungkai kakinya benar-benar berhenti memompa. Ia bersender di tembok di pinggir jalan. Ran tak boleh mendengar embusan angin dan napas kelelahannya. Ran tidak boleh tahu jika dirinya tengah berlari—berlari dari Poirot jika ingin diperjelas.

"Ran…"

" _Oh! Shinichi! Sudah jam berapa kau kira sekarang! Cepat dong ke sini! Sekarang kau ada di mana?"_ —dan lain-lain.

Shinichi sudah tidak bisa mendengar semua racauan perempuan itu dengan jelas. Di wajahnya hanya tersisa sunggingan senyum satir yang terlalu miring dan tipis. Sedikit lega bahwa Ran baik-baik saja setelah ia tinggalkan dengan sangat tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Em, Ran…" panggilan namanya membuat racauan Ran berhenti mendadak di sana. Menyisakan sebuah kalimat gantung yang entah bunyinya apa karena Shinichi tak pernah menyimak.

Kata yang keluar berikutnya adalah: "Maaf."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa datang," katanya lagi—pelan.

"Kau tahu? Ini 'kan sudah sering terjadi hahaha," tiap kata yang dilontarkan Shinichi rasanya begitu sepat; pahit. "Kasus. Penting. Aku harus pergi."

Ran tak menjawab. Shinichi tebak bahwa perempuan itu pasti sedang menahan tangis kembali.

Ah, sudah berapa kali dirinya membuat kesalahan konyol yang hampir selalu menguras air mata seorang Ran Mouri?

"Maaf, Ran. Kututup, ya."

Ran tetap tak merespon. Dan dengan berat hati jarinya menyentuh fitur putuskan sambungan. Disipitkan matanya sembari menatap layar ponselnya.

 _Seharusnya tak begini._

Shinichi memutuskan untuk mengetikkan rangkaian kombinasi angka lain.

.

.

.

Laboratori bawah tanah tumbennya tengah terang benderang. Di depan satu-satunya komputer besar duduklah perempuan itu. Sedang asyik memindai-mindai data-data yang terpampang di layar sedari pukul enam pagi tadi. Bahkan rambut pendeknya dikuncir tinggi, hingga hanya menyisakan satu-dua helai lewat selipan telinganya.

Fokusnya tidak jauh-jauh dari APTX 4869 buatannya. Karena ia tahu, obat serumit itu tak mungkin dengan mudah membuat antidotnya. Masalahnya cuman satu. Rencana _anak itu_ murni berlandaskan antidot buatannya. Apabila penawar itu ternyata tak cukup kuat untuk mengembalikan tubuh mereka berdua menjadi wujud yang sebenarnya, hal itu akan meretas suatu masalah lagi.

Pertama, potensi mereka untuk kepergok duluan menjadi lebih besar. Kedua, rencana—yang katanya—brilian milik Shinchi pastilah gagal. Ketiga, mereka akan terperangkap jadi bocah selamanya, yang artinya mereka kembali meniti hidup dengan umur yang sudah pernah mereka sematkan sepanjang sepuluh tahun ke depan.

Ai tidak peduli bila hal pertama dan kedua terjadi akibat faktor tak terduga. Namun ia tidak akan tinggal diam bila kedua hal tersebut gagal akibat dari kapsul buatannya. Apalagi sampai hal yang ketiga benar-benar terealisasi.

Oh, tidak, tidak. Bukan seperti itu.

Ketiga hal itu tidak boleh gagal. Apapun penyebabnya. Karena ini bersangkutan erat dengan nyawa mereka. Dan juga dengan nyawa kerabat sekitar, yang jelas tidak ada relasi apapun dengan Organisasi Baju Hitam.

Ai menggosok-gosok kedua netranya pelan. Terkena radiasi komputer dan serangan ribuan angka-angka rumit serta lambang-lambang unsur selama empat jam tanpa henti tentu saja melelahkan matanya—pun batin dengan otaknya yang sudah kian semrawut. Tapi ia tadi sudah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan seluruhnya maksimal tepat jam dua belas nanti. Penelitian lanjut akan disambung besoknya. Jadi ia mungkin harus bersabar lebih lama. Baru setelah itu ia akan berekreasi penuh dengan memainkan konsol baru yang diberikan oleh Proffesor Agasa.

Anggap saja sebagai pelipur diri sebelum peristiwa Desember Berdarah.

Berkali-kali ia telah menguap. Tampaknya tubuhnya sudah memproduksi sebuah antibodi baru di mana mereka bisa menghalau segala macam efek kafein yang nyatanya sering menjadi penopang hidupnya. Kalau begini terus apa boleh buat. Terpaksa lah ia mengambil istirahat yang maju dari perkiraannya.

Layar ponselnya tiba-tiba menyala. Sengaja diaktifkan dalam mode diam karena notifikasi terlalu mengganggu baginya saat dalam atmosfer bekerja. Ai mengambil ponselnya dan menilik nama yang tertera di paparan layarnya.

Shinichi Kudo.

Sebelum tangannya lantas spontan menekan tombol penerima jawaban, Ai menyempatkan berpikir barang kurang dari sedetik mengenai isi pembicaraan telepon yang lagi-lagi dimulai oleh Detektif Sok Tahu dari Timur.

" _Haibara?"_

"Apa? Cepat saja, aku sedang bekerja," walaupun nyatanya ia sudah berhenti bekerja sama sekali sih.

" _Aku akan ke rumah profesor sekarang."_

Ai bingung. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya sembari coba menerjemahkan apa maksud terselubung Shinichi. Sejak kapan Shinichi meminta izin darinya untuk masuk ke rumah professor yang notabene dari dulu sudah sering ia jajah?

"Ada apa?"

Shinichi di seberang sana diam. Dan Ai jadi gusar. Siapa yang tidak suka bila pertanyaannya digantungkan begitu saja dan waktu berharganya jadi terbuang sia-sia?

"Shinichi-kun!"

Ia masih diam.

Jadi sebenarnya mau orang ini apa? Ia menelepon untuk berbicara sesuatu 'kan? Bukan mengusung acara diam-diaman tak penting dan juga menghabiskan pulsa?

" _Aku ketahuan,"_ bisiknya pelan.

"… ha?" jantung Ai dirasanya meledak. Kalimat itu. Kalimat keseratus sekian yang ingin Ai dengar terucap mulus dari pemuda di seberang sana.

"A-apa? Bisa kau ulang, Shinichi-kun?"

" _Aku ketahuan, Shiho… oleh Bourbon."_

Seketika poros dunia berada di kepalanya. Dan kalimat itu berputar terngiang di kedua indera dengarnya.

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah itu kontak mereka berdua berakhir. Diakhiri oleh Shinichi Kudo yang katanya segera menuju ke mari untuk menjelaskan semuanya, segala sesuatunya, dan mendiskusikan sebuah solusi serta mencetuskan sebuah rencana lain untuk menyokong rencananya yang pertama.

Rencana yang hari ini diluluhlantahkan.

Rasanya belum lama ia ingin megantisipasi terjadinya faktor-faktor penyebab tiga hal fundamental dalam pencapaian jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini.

Dan apa yang terjadi? Ini.

Ai tertawa pahit. Kadang miris mengingat manusia adalah satu-satunya makhluk bumi yang memiliki akal pikir untuk merencanakan sesuatu lalu di masa depan hanya untuk dipatahkan sesuatu hal iseng bernama takdir.

Dan mungkin sekarang ia akan menambah suaatu prinsip baru dalam kamus hidupnya. Bahwa lebih baik menjadi hewan yang hanya berserah kepada takdir konyol, ketimbang menjadi manusia yang susah payah untuk mengatur jalannya takdir dan padanya akhirnya semuanya bergantung pada Si Tuan Takdir.

Lucu.

Sekarang nasib apalagi yang akan menimpa mereka berdua di masa yang akan datang?

.

.

.

Kabuto Ryuuzuki mengguncang-guncang kaleng kopi dinginnya pelan. Menatap ke dalam layar laptopnya diselingi dengan penampang kota Beika lewat jendela apartemennya.

Langit dan kotanya bagus malam itu. Identik dengan perasaannya saat ini; benar-benar bagus.

Folder baru itu kini sudah siap setelah menunggu sekitar dua menit untuk mentransfer datanya dari ponsel pintarnya. Kabuto tersenyum puas; berarti lebar nyaris seringai. Laman surat elektronik yang sudah siapkan daritadi—seperti menulis penerimanya dan judul—dibuka kembali. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah mengunggah folder itu. Dan tentu mengirimnya pula.

Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri, sembari matanya berlalu lalang melewati ribuan cahaya-cahaya merah dan kuning yang berseliweran di jalanan di bawah sana. Kadang matanya bermain ke langit, di mana dia menemukan guyuran bintang bersih tanpa awan dan bulan.

Sampai dering telepon masuk. Panggilan yang sudah ia tunggu sedari tadi.

"Ya?"

Nada bicara itu memang layaknya mengangkat telepon biasa, namun tidak dengan ekspresi wajah yang sekarang tengah ia lakonkan.

" _Maksudmu apa?"_

"Hee, apanya?"

Kemudian ia terkekeh—pelan. "Anggap saja kejutan."

" _Seleramu buruk."_

"Tentu aku bagus," ia tertawa lagi. "Karena aku sudah membuktikan bahwa dirimu seorang pengkhianat."

Selagi wanita itu berdiam diri di sana, Kabuto gagal untuk menyembunyikan cengirannya. Dipindai kembali isi folder tersebut dengan cermat. Satu demi satu, belas demi belas, puluh demi puluh.

"Kau lihat tanggal berapa foto itu aku ambil?" tanyanya. "Tidak mungkin seseorang di daftar orang mati bisa kupotret hari ini, bukan begitu Vermouth?"

" _Ya,"_ balasnya, _"jelas tak mungkin."_

"Dan kau bilang bahwa Shinichi Kudo sudah mati. Berarti kau berbohong padaku."

" _Mungkin saja aku salah."_

Kabuto hampir saja meledak tawanya. "Tak mungkin seorang aktris papan atas sebagai pelahap gunjingan sekaligus pengumpul fakta terakurat yang disayangi oleh bos tidak tahu. Mengaku sajalah Chris—oh, Sharon Vineyard."

Penekanan nama diakhir itu membuat seringainya semakin menipis.

"Oh ya, aku punya sesuatu yang lain."

Lagi-lagi tangannya sibuk menyortir sebuah folder baru yang baru saja dipindahkan juga dari ponselnya. Sama seperti album foto sebelumnya, album baru itu segera kirimkan pada alamat Vermouth.

"Nah bagaimana?" tanyanya. Setelah surat itu terkirim sempurna padanya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana kabar teman tercinta kita, Shiho Miyano?"

Pertama tadi berisikan Shinichi yang gagal berkencan hari ini dan kemarin di Poirot. Dan kedua berisikan Ai Haibara yang tengah meneguk kopi Poirot kemarin sore setelah kasus pembunuhan terjadi.

Vermouth lama terdiam.

" _Sebenarnya apa maumu, Bourbon?"_

Kabuto Ryuuzuki—atau Tooru Amuro—kembali merenguk senyum.

* * *

 **tbc.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Dengan Tsukki di sini! Bagaimana dengan chap 2 ini? wkwkwk.

Sebelumnya, mohon maaf juga karena chap 2 ini juga lelet publish:'3 Yah, biasa. Tsukki mah serba ngaret, serba lelet, dan saya bangga! /dijotos/ Doakan saja si absurd ga akan telat apdet lagi wkwkwk /dijotos lagi/ Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan review!:3

Sign,

 _Tsukkika F._


End file.
